


Любопытный Регис. Проблема

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Genital Piercing, Graphic Description of Corpses, M-21 was impotent, M/M, Sexual Humor, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: 1. Такео и М-21 лежат в комнате без сознания после столкновения с ДА-5, Регис боится, что модифицированный человек будет угрожать всем обитателям дома.2. Так как М-21 и М-24 неудачные эксперименты, то их химически стерилизовали с целью подавления агрессии. Тогда как ДА-5 наоборот, выращивали для боевого применения и им тестостерон необходим. М-21 вроде бы смирился, но из-за систематического подглядывания кое-что происходит3. Драбблы
Kudos: 5





	1. Любопытный Регис

**Author's Note:**

> Помните сцену с подглядыванием героини Николь Кидман в фильме "Далекая страна"?  
> Когда девушка приподнимает миску, которой прикрыты мужские органы Тома Круза
> 
> Мои любиме старые работы, если они уже есть, то укажите, а то я уже запуталась, что выкладывала, а что нет

\- Пожалуйста, отнеси это в комнату М-Двадцать первого, - Хозяин дома положил сверху еще одну стопку приготовленной для пациентов одежды, затем что-то припомнив досадливо прищелкнул пальцами и остановил развернувшегося было Региса. – Подождите, забыл еще кое-что.  
Юный наследник клана Ландегрэ милостиво вздохнул, с царственным видом прощая эту небольшую оплошность ученого, и задрал подбородок вверх, так что пропустил легкую снисходительную усмешку, скользнувшую по красивому, точеному лицу Франкенштейна, выглядел юный ноблесс очень забавно.  
Только что домовладельцу пришлось опять пожертвовать часть своего гардероба, чтобы одеть новоприбывшего постояльца, Двадцать первый уже успел обзавестись собственной одеждой, но его размеры несколько не совпадали с размерами Такео. Франкенштейн открыл ящик с нижним бельем и придирчиво выбрал пару новых трусов для снайпера, в нераспечатанной упаковке. Было ли это случайным выбором, либо им руководили еще более прагматичные соображения, но черные брюки и черная же рубашка наверняка смотрелись бы на стройной фигуре стрелка ничуть не хуже, чем на нем самом.  
«Ох уж этот странный домовладелец», - подумал Регис, - «Стоило ли проявлять такую озабоченность внешним видом этого чужака, он же был заодно с похитителями детей».  
Паренек на мгновение отвлекся от происходящего и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда прямо перед его носом прошелестела пакет с наклеенной яркой этикеткой и недвусмысленной фотографией. Подросток бросил мимолётный взгляд на картинку и раздраженно хмыкнул, однозначно это была самая деликатная часть туалета. «Эти люди даже не способны сотворить себе одежду»…  
\- Можете отнести это наверх.  
И юный ноблесс, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый и полный несокрушимого достоинства вид, стал подниматься по лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.  
Вот она, дверь в комнату Двадцать первого. Регис никогда раньше здесь не был. Мальчик не удержался от того, чтобы с любопытством оглядеть полупустую комнату. Она явно замышлялась как комната для гостей, только временные жильцы грозили задержаться здесь надолго.  
Комната досталась оборотню совсем недавно и тот не успел обзавестись какими-то важными мелочами, придающими временному пристанищу жилой и уютный вид. Помимо двух кроватей, на которых лежали сейчас два распростертых тела, здесь был только встроенный шкаф, низкий журнальный столик и тумбочка. Никаких компрометирующих материалов, свидетельствующих о недостойном поведении обитателя этого помещения. Никаких разбросанных носков, пустых бутылок, разорванных упаковок от контрацептивов … Стоит признать, что его язвительный соперник содержал комнату в образцовом, но несколько унылом порядке.  
Регис положил стопку белья на видное место, на тумбочке возле кровати с длинноволосым незнакомцем. Кто-то, может его товарищ, может и сам Франкенштейн, озаботился тем, чтобы вымыть и расчесать эти странного цвета волосы.  
Мальчик подошел вплотную к кровати с мужчиной и придирчиво осмотрел наложенные повязки, свидетельствующие о несовместимых с жизнью тяжелых ранениях. Но этот тип все-таки продолжал дышать, и даже если верить Франкенштейну, весьма быстро и уверенно шел на поправку.  
А все из-за этих экспериментов, превративших этих людей в какое-то извращенное подобие то ли второсортных вампиров, то ли жалкую пародию на самих благородных ноблесс. Ишь на что замахнулись.  
Как бы ни уверял его этот дерзкий нахальный оборотень, все-таки подвергшиеся модификации люди утрачивали в глазах юного отпрыска Ландегрэ всякие признаки человеческой привлекательности. Таких было трудно оправдывать как существ, находящихся на низшей эволюционной ступени развития, и тем более не находилось достаточной мотивации, чтобы защищать, как того требовали древние правила и традиции клана.  
Например этот, М-Двадцать первый, являлся гибридом волка и человека, хотя по внешнему виду этого и не скажешь, однако характер под стать его внутренней искаженной форме, едкий, язвительный, грубый.  
Регис склонился над находящимся без сознания беловолосым мужчиной и вгляделся в плотно закрытые глаза.  
\- Я знаю, кем ты являешься на самом деле, - отчетливо разоблачающим тоном сказал Регис в лицо оборотня. Тот и в полуобморочном состоянии имел достаточно выразительный циничный и нахальный вид.  
«Все-таки люди являются для нас чем-то вроде младших неразумных братьев» - внушаемая столетиями традиция покровительственного отношения к человеческому роду пыталась все-таки одержать вверх над снисходительной брезгливостью по отношению к отдельным представителям человечества. Проявлять симпатию к абстрактному «человечеству» было проще.  
Наследник клана всматривался в нахмуренное напряженное лицо раненного оборотня и пытался внушить себе мысль, что это и есть тот самый шанс «проявить любовь к ближнему своему» на деле.  
Обыкновенные люди, Регис кинул быстрый взгляд на Такео, затем снова сосредоточился на объекте своей неприязни. И хотя сам М-Двадцать первый приобрел некоторые сверхъестественные способности, его тело еще имело явное сходство с человеческим обликом.  
Неожиданная мысль порожденная напряженной борьбой с самим собой заставила его в шоке распахнуть глаза. А вдруг М-Двадцать первый подобно Шарку и Кранцу умеет трансформироваться до полного отсутствия сходства с человеческой особью? Что если им всем, проживающим в этом доме грозит опасность? Регис обдумал эту мысль еще раз, и решил осмотреть оборотня на предмет проявления физических мутаций, пока тот находится в относительно безопасном, спящем состоянии. Ноблесс взялся кончиками пальцев за края простыни, накрывавшей оборотня до самого подбородка, и осторожно приподняв покрывало, сунул голову внутрь.  
На первый взгляд тело, лежащее перед ним было вполне обыкновенным, человеческим, почти таким же как и у самих ноблесс.  
Регис отвернул край покрывала наполовину, чтобы прояснить для себя еще один важный вопрос.  
Поскольку оба лежащих здесь человека были вполне уже взрослыми молодыми парнями., юному Ландегрэ хотелось удостовериться, что у взрослых подвергшихся изменению человеческих особей, все устроено совсем не так.  
Открывшийся его взору вид обнаженного модифицированного парня свидетельствовал об обратном, у этих там все было также, как и у остальных людей. Как и у аристократических ноблесс, как и у него самого.  
Сидящая в это время в гостиной Сейра уловила некое странное изменение в ментальной ауре своего партнера по духовной связи. Регис явно испытывал странную смесь смущения, возбужденного любопытства и зависти?  
Между тем, отпрыск Ландегрэ утратил изрядную долю своего надменного вида и жадно изучал детальное устройство человеческого тела.  
Неужели и я когда-нибудь стану таким?  
Помимо высокого роста, М-Двадцать первый обладал хорошо развитым мускулистым телом, телом мужчины в самом расцвете сил и на пике физической формы. Правда ноги, на взгляд Региса были несколько худоваты, по сравнению с широкой грудной клеткой. Регис знал, что у некоторых представителей мужского пола на груди и на руках могут расти достаточно густые волосы, но у Двадцать первого был лишь небольшой кустик волос внизу живота и еле заметная из-за светло-серого оттенка узкая дорожка поднимавшаяся от промежности до пупка.  
«Мужские органы» тоже оказались не в пример больше и грубее, весомее его собственных, девственно-голых, лишенных растительности и гладких, словно отполированные игрушечные заготовки для настоящих полноценных взрослых достоинств, которыми можно гордиться.  
Регис почувствовал, что поступает не сообразно с поведением истинного ноблесс, однако не смог удержаться от соблазна проверить, являются ли половые органы чужака такими же совершенными и законченными, как и у этого полукровки.  
Регис нерешительно взялся за простынь, которой Франкенштейн накрыл парня из ДА , и наклонился почти что к самой груди Такео, желая разглядеть все подробности и в то же время, стыдясь своего желания и пытаясь оказать сопротивление своему глупому поступку.  
Увиденное настолько поразило его еще полудетсткое наивное представление о целомудрии и порядочности, что его и без того большие глаза стали совсем огромными, почти в пол-лица.  
Именно в такой момент его и застала отлучившаяся на минутку из гостиной Сейра.  
Ошеломленным, и потрясенным, с расширившимися до самой радужной оболочки глаз зрачками, с медленно проступающими багровыми пятнами на побледневших от ужаса или чего-то еще щеках.  
Невозмутимая благородная ноблесс бесшумно скользнула к неподвижно застывшему возле кровати с модифицированным человеком Регису и аккуратно высвободила края ткани, покрывавшей тело обнаженного пациента.  
Несколько затуманенный взор ее впечатлительного юного друга заставил девушку с минутным замешательством проделать ту же самую манипуляцию, которую только что проделывал юный Ландегрэ.  
Сейра приподняла покрывало и взглянула прямо «проблеме в лицо». А затем, после сорока секунд пристального осмотра голого тела Такео аккуратно вернула простынь на место, подошла к соседней кровати и поправила покрывало на М-Двадцать первом.  
\- Регис, - мысленно позвала она своего верного спутника и неофициального ухажера.  
Ее оклик вывел младшего Ландегрэ из состояния ступора и заставил прийти в себя после увиденного и пережитого.  
«Регис, это не является секретной модификацией особых возможностей», -как можно тактичнее и деликатнее передала свою мысль Сейра. – «Это всего лишь разновидность человеческого стремления украшать свое тело. Пирсинг».

13 июля 2015


	2. Проблема

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> М-21 после экспериментов в Союзе стал импотентом, но в рассказе об оборотнях Франкенштейн упомянул о том, что время от времени оборотни впадают в неконтролируемое безумие

Обычный воскресный день. Самое начало марта. Говорят, что в конце месяца уже зацветает сакура.  
Солнечный свет бьет через неплотно задернутые занавески. Везде – легкие жалюзи, а в спальнях – красивые плотные шторы. По внутренним ощущениям – раннее утро, часов семь, Тао то ли еще не ложился, то ли уже вскочил спозаранку, М-Двадцать первый лениво повернул голову, кровать снайпера уже пуста, даже аккуратно заправлена тонким бежевым покрывалом.  
С недавнего времени Такео подолгу задерживается после дежурства в школе, говорят, что он занимается с какими-то старшеклассниками, показывая технику рукопашного боя, стрелок на удивление хорошо дерется, и вроде бы неплохо владеет холодным оружием , на любительском уровне.  
Странно, в школе Е Ран четыре спортивных секции, впрочем, может быть он занимается индивидуальными тренировками? О чем-то они иногда договариваются с мелким, не этим мелким, а Ик-Ханом.  
Тихонько стукнула входная дверь внизу, на первом этаже, несколько минут спустя дверь в их общую спальню бесшумно отворилась и показался слегка растрепанный после утренней пробежки Такео.  
Двадцать первый сделал вид, что спит, впрочем он бы все равно узнал о его прибытии, по запаху.  
Внутренне усмехнувшись он представил, как высокий, почти такого же роста как Босс, стрелок на цыпочках крадется в ванную, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. Координация у него, как и у всех модифицированных высшего уровня отличная, но иногда он слишком усердствует в попытках занять как можно меньше места. Комнаты для гостей, в которых они живут вместе с остальными обитателями особняка рассчитаны на невысоких и компактных местных жителей, так что время от времени Такео то задевает локтем какой-нибудь шкафчик, то стукается коленкой о края ванны.  
Всю интригу разрушает заметивший что он наблюдает за снайпером хакер: «Отбой, Такео, можешь не шухериться, он уже проснулся».  
Некоторое время в ванной еще продолжается возня, слышно как увеличивается напор воды и спустя пару минут все замолкает.  
Снайпер выходит из ванной.  
Так как у них преимущественно холостяцкое общежитие, из женщин только совсем молоденькая девушка, нет, даже девочка Сейра и ее приходящие одноклассницы, то нет нужды как-то особо заморачиваться с домашней одеждой. Снайпер почти обнажен, только на бедрах намотано полотенце, без предварительной сушки волос одевать что-нибудь еще с его–то роскошным хвостом бесполезно.  
«Эм Два-Один» окидывает стройную фигуру стрелка придирчивым и немного завистливым взглядом. Снайпер хорош, несмотря на то, что на полголовы выше вервольфа и сильнее его, когда тот находится не в трансформированном состоянии, он гибок и худощав, черно-белая полосатая сорочка одолженная хозяином сначала Двадцать первому, а затем переданная по наследству Такео в первые дни после их «прописки» в этом доме, была ему слегка великовата . Что и говорить, лабораторные крысы Айрис постарались на славу, создавая этот великолепный экземпляр человека, настоящего «самца», как выразился однажды сам Такео, не зная, впрочем, что именно он говорит.  
Снайпер слегка наклоняет голову, подсушивая волосы феном, а оборотню видна приоткрывшаяся полоска тела, значительно ниже предполагаемой линии талии и тазобедренного сустава.  
Совсем некстати Двадцать первому вспомнилось первое пробуждение снайпера в лаборатории Франкенштейна. Несмотря на тонкую талию у «дэашника» была широкая грудная клетка, мышцы брюшного пресса, натренированые до состояния «стиральной доски», выглядели гладкими, плоскими и твердыми, снайпер вообще не производил впечатления перекаченного атлета, хотя с легкостью мог махать здоровенной винтовкой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы собственноручно носить свой футляр с оружием, не доверяя его ни Тао ни Двадцать первому.  
Самое замечательное что было у Такео по мнению оборотня, это ровная белая гладкая кожа, никаких шрамов, никаких отметин, и уж, конечно, никаких посторонних волос на теле. Да у обоих модифицированных из ДА, по крайней мере у тех которых он мог лицезреть своими глазами вживую не было никаких усов, никаких намеков на пробивающуюся бороду, волосатой груди и потных подмышек, и ( дойдя до этого места вервольф слегка покраснел, мысленно нарисовав весь этот маршрут, пройденный его жадным взором по анатомической карте Такео) никаких паховых волос, абсолютная девственная нагота и открытость тела.  
В отличие от него, ущербного, с вылезающей чуть ли не из ушей и носа, шерстью и полным отсутствием «интереса к девушкам», в отличие от тех же Такео и Тао у которых сексуальный инстинкт в силу особенностей эксперимента доктора Айрис не был подавлен, а наоборот, все очень даже «работало». Таким образом на фоне этих сексуальных героев М-Двадцать первый чувствовал себя каким-то недоразвитым, несмотря на всю уникальность его модификации.  
Нет, он абсолютно точно знал, что серийные модификанты в первую очередь подвергались химической или хирургической стерилизации, а на следующей ступени преобразования тела полностью блокировалось половое влечение (кастрация) и, если подопытный участвовал в боевых операциях, как например, члены ДА, то гасился или искусственно ограничивался инстинкт самосохранения, - все это ему подробно разъяснил хакер, чтобы дать хоть какое-то представление о сути генетических экспериментов проводимых в Союзе.

К сожалению участь насильно стерилизованного, а также подвергнувшегося химической кастрации постигла и его и его собратьев по серии, так что вероятность того или иного поворота событий в его половой жизни ( с мальчиками или девочками) была крайне невелика. Точнее ее вообще не было.  
Двадцать первый отвлекся от своих псевдо-эротических размышлений, почувствовав на себе удивленный взгляд сине-зеленых глаз Такео. Да и Тао как-то смятенно уставился на его непроизвольно шарящие по одеялу руки.  
\- О, Такео, - наконец-то озвучил свои нецензурные мысли в более-менее пристойную реплику Тао, - кажется нам пора завязывать с хождением по дому в откровенном виде.  
Сказать, что у Двадцать первого был стояк, это значило «туманно обрисовать сложившуюся ситуацию не вдаваясь в подробности».  
Двадцать первый кардинальным образом преобразился, хвост поджат, уши торчком и из маньячно оскаленной зубастой пасти разве что только слюна не брызжет.  
\- Даже не хочу представлять что там у него внизу, - нервно озвучил общее впечатление от переломного о момента в жизни вервольфа Тао.  
Обычно невозмутимый, непрошибаемый никакими из ряда вон выходящими поступками хакера снайпер тоже слегка смутился и захватив рубашку и брюки ретировался обратно в ванную.  
\- Босс. кажется, у нас возникла проблема, - оперативно среагировал на чрезвычайную ситуацию хакер. Он уже успел доложиться начальнику и сейчас потихоньку нащупывал путь к стратегическому отступлению в окно.  
\- А как мы Сейру от этого сексуально озабоченного прятать будем? И Региса, особенно Региса, который, кстати, еще не прошел церемонию посвящения в совершеннолетние, - донесся до снайпера издевательский смешок Тао.  
Такео задрал подбородок и внимательно осмотрев тесное помещение обнаружил глубоко утопленную в стенную панель профессионально замаскированную видеокамеру. В их общей с Двадцать первым и Тао ванной.  
«Кажется у меня появилось еще одно средство давления на этого несносного высокомерного малолетку, - усмехнулся открывающимся перед ним перспективам Двадцать первый. – В психологическом плане давление, и не на него одного».

19 февраля 2015


	3. Пирсинг Такео

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кое-кто из ДА-5 усомнился в "мужественности" Такео, и Такео ему доказал...  
> А потом доказал еще и Тао. в конце концов повальное увлечение не обошло и М-21

***

\- Тебе все еще кажется, что меня можно принять за девушку?  
Разозленный стрелок, доведенный до белого каления язвительными замечаниями Шарка, выхватил из кармана руки и еще... нет, не свои модифицированные "пушки", а совсем другое. Тоже слегка "модифицированное".  
\- Вот, это прокол уздечки полового члена, этот вид пирсинга называется "хафада", а еще, я намереваюсь в ближайшее время сделать так называемую "лестницу Иакова"...  
Потрясенные члены ДА, да что там, просто их _потрясенные члены_ замерли от восторга...  
Первым отозвался на незабываемую демонстрацию неописуемой красоты Кранц:  
\- А я-то думал куда тебе столько колечек с бирюзой Юрий надавал, с моей оказией. Для "лестницы Иакова", значит.

и далее...  
***

\- Такео, неужели тебе нравится все это садо-мазо? - Тао недоумевал как его другу могло нравиться подобное ...извращение.  
\- Ничего не помню, шприц в задницу, очнулся голый, вот с этим, - с непрошибаемым видом рассказывал одну и ту же байку снайпер. - Ампалланг и ападравиа.  
\- Но ведь мы уже не под наблюдением ученых из лаборатории доктора Айрис...  
"Ну и что, - подумал Франкенштейн, - лаборатория другая, а методы те же - шприц в ягодицу, очнулся - вот тебе вместо «волшебного креста» хафада-гиш."

и еще

****

\- Ну вот, и до бедных оборотней докатилась эта новомодная затея со шприцом, - очнувшись от наркоза подумал М-Двадцать первый.  
По скромной торжествующей улыбке Франкенштейна полувервольф почуял сразу же неладное.  
На месте неэстетично выглядящего шрама через полщеки виднелась небольшая сексапильная мушка над верхней губой. Почти как у Синди Кроуфорд, только с другой стороны.

19 мая 2015


End file.
